With the increasing value of commodities such as precious metals, oil, gas, or grains, monitoring and verifying the weight of these commodities is increasingly important. Accordingly, various types of scales have been developed to obtain the weight of the contents of a container. However, scales and other similar devices have limited functionality since these devices provide little to no security for the contents of the container. For example, unscrupulous individuals may add ballast to increase the weight of the container's contents to allegedly increase the value of the container's contents. Alternatively, individuals may remove items from the container's contents. Accordingly, there remains a need for devices and systems for monitoring a container's contents.